Heart (A New Decade)
The , known simply as , also known as , was the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, but eventually turned over a new leaf and, alongside Shinnosuke Shifter, is an Ambassador of Roidmude-Human Relations History Enemy of Humanity Heart, alongside most of his kind, had initially attacked humanity and wished to destroy it. However, after Chase had sacrificed himself against Gold Lupin, Heart had a change of mind and decided to make peace with humanity. Present Family *Medic - wife Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Slowdown :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Slowdown effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Slowdown :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Slowdown effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to increase his combat prowess, where its highest degree can cause an explosion while damaging himself in the process. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. ;Energy Blast :Using the energies produced in Dead Zone, Heart can create destructive energy blasts. ;Adaptation :Boasted to Shinnosuke as his true power, Heart has the ability to surpass an opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over even Drive Type Tridoron. ;Supernatural Leap :After raising his level of capacity, Heart can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. }} Notes *Heart was supposed to have an appearance as Kamen Rider Heart in World 04. These plans were abandoned due to it not fitting in anywhere.